It Was A Misunderstanding
by GarfieldThePony
Summary: After finding out that she has a crush on Discord, Fluttershy has find a way to figure out if he has a crush on her. But after a incident she and the others must do something they always said they'll will do, but never did, but just to find out they were
1. The News

It was a quiet evening down in Ponyville, and everypony was fast asleep except for two friends.

Discord was walking Fluttershy to her cottage; they decided on having a picnic at night, so they could see the twinkling stars and the shimmering moon.

"Thank you again Discord for the picnic, it was wonderful."

"But of course anything for a friend."

Friend, [i]friend[/i]- this word bothered Fluttershy for some reason, but she didn't know why.

As they got up to the door of the cottage, Discord opened the door for her. Fluttershy blushed at the sight of him being such a gentlepony.

"Thank you Discord."

"You're ever so welcome, sweet dear Fluttershy."

Fluttershy felt sad to see him go as they said their good nights, and she wanted him to stay, but she didn't tell him because she knew he had to leave.

When Discord left to his castle in the sky, Fluttershy went to her room to think why she felt to so sad and wondering why her heart was pounding fast. As she got into bed, she accidentally knocked over a picture frame.

Picking it up, she noticed it was a picture of her and Discord at a picnic together, and her cheeks got bright red again- as well her heart pounded faster.

Soon a thought came to mind. Do I have a crush on Discord?!

She thought about it, and as she thought about all the times they spent with each other, she remembered that he was always kind around her- being so kind and gentle, yet acting so different around her friends. Remembering the time when he was supposed to capture Tirek, and he came to talk to them about the chest. When he appeared she smiled up at him, she always laughed at his antics, even when everyone was doubting him about capturing Tirek she told them to trust him. But when she found out he betrayed them, it

broke her heart into pieces, but she soon forgave him for his mistakes.

She kept wondering about this until she fell asleep.

The thought followed her into her dreams as she dreamt of her and Discord at a picnic together talking with each other- but this event was different. Maybe it was because Discord looked more handsome to her in her dream, or maybe it was because he had a flowing mane in the wind- but whatever the reason why, he looked he wanted to ask her something.

"Fluttershy..."

"Yes Discord?"

"I've been wondering... do you have a crush on me?"

"WHAT?! I-I-I mean what makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, you're blushing right now, and you are always happy when I'm around. You laugh at my antics, too- but please don't change the subject. Answer me this- do you have a crush on me? Because I think you have one on me as well as I do have one on you."

"Wait- you have crush on me? But I'm not even pretty and interesting."

"Sure you are- don't be modest, but still answer my question."

"B-b-but I-I do I m-mean I uh..."

"I guess it's a 'no' then."

"WAIT! Discord, I didn't mea-"

She couldn't finish, because of Discord- he looked different as he looked heart broken and disappeared not before taking away Fluttershy's wings. She soon began to fall to the ground.

"DDDDDDDIIIIIIISSCCCCORRD HHHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!"

She woke up as she fell off the bed and fell on top of Angel, who was asleep next to the bed, just cried from under her in panic.

"Whew! It was only a bad dream, but it felt so real to me."She thought aloud, "Oh... what am I going to do about this?"

Then it struck her- she got an idea to figure out if he had a crush on her in real life- not in dreams, but she had to do her morning routine first. She got up asked if Angel was ok, who gave her a slap on the face, and she went downstairs to feed the animals. As she did, she heard a knock at her door, and she answered. It was just her friend Rainbow Dash, looking tired and frustrated, as if she came here as fast she can.

"Good morning Dashie! How are you?"

"Morning Fluttershy- but I have some really bad news! We need you at the Twilight's castle right away!"

"Oh dear, what is it that happened?"

"There's cotton clouds raining chocolate milk appearing all around Ponyville and we think we know who's up to it!" Rainbow replied.

"Oh no, you don't think it's Discord do you?!"

"Of course I think it's Discord- who else would do it, the Easter bunny?"

"It can't be Discord- he's fully reformed now, remember...?"

"It doesn't seem like he is now! Come on, let's go Fluttershy!"

"Ok, I'm coming- just wait a few minutes I have to feed the animals."

"They can wait Fluttershy- come on!"

"Fine, you're in charge Angel- when I'm gone please feed the animals."

Angel just nodded at his owner then went back to bed.

As they stepped out of the cottage Fluttershy saw the chaos all around her- pigs were flying, buffaloes doing an Irish jig, cats chasing dogs, and of course the chocolate rain.

"I hope this is not Discord's doing ."

"Fluttershy, why do you care about him so much- if you love him or something you can just tell me."

"Of course not- he's just a friend."

"Good, now come on let's go."

But in Fluttershy's thoughts, she wished she would of said she did love him, but she was to afraid to say it.

Oh, I hope he didn't do this... her mind whispered.


	2. A Win That Doesn't Feel Right

When Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash arrived at Twilight's castle, they saw Twilight pacing in circles in front of the castle looking distressed with her mane still not brushed. Twilight soon smiled as soon as she saw them.

"Oh good, you're both here now- come on, let's get inside before anything else bad happens."

As they got to the throne room, Fluttershy noticed the rest for her friends were already there waiting for them, except for Pinkie who had brought in a cotton candy cloud drinking the chocolate milk coming from it in the corner.

After they saw Fluttershy had arrived, they all took their seats; Twilight was the first to speak.

"Good, now that everypony's here- NOW EXPLAIN TO ME FLUTTERSHY, WHY IS DISCORD CAUSING CHAOS WHEN HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FULLY REFORMED NOW?!"

Fluttershy jumped from her seat from the sudden anger in Twilight's voice.

"I-I don't know why he's causing chaos, he was normal last night, but it couldn't be him causing this; it could somepony else."

"Who else in the wide world of Equestria would cause chaos other than Discord!?"

"I-I-I don't know who, let's just talk to him first before we do anything harsh to him."

"I agree with Fluttershy; let's talk to him before we do anything rash, he is still our friend after all."

"I agree with Rarity." Rainbow Dash said, sitting up taller.

"Oh, oh me three!"

"I reckon I agree too."

"Ok.. then since we all agreed on talking to him first, let's just activate our rainbow powers first just to be ready."

(One transformation later into their ridiculous looking yet powerful forms which teleported them outside)

"Alright, let's use our summoning spell to bring him here."

They zapped a rainbow on a open spot, when the rainbow vanished there was Discord taking a shower...

Fluttershy's cheeks got bright red again at the sight him taking a shower.

"'And I'll fly and I'll fly until the'- Ohoo again, Twilight, you know I told you to give me a heads up before you summon me... but this seems a bit déjà vu-"

"QUIET!- ahem... now, Discord, you know we told you specifically not to cause chaos when you're free... but can you get rid of this chaos before we have to turn you back to stone?"

"What chaos? I was in my castle this whole time taking that relaxing shower."

"Are you that blind Discord? Just look around you and tell us you didn't just notice this!?"

"Well Miss Dash, by whatever do you mea..."

As Discord turned around, he was shocked to see the chaos that he was so oblivious to and what was his friends were blaming him for.

"I-I didn't cause this chaos, but I do like whoever did it- cats chasing dogs why didn't I ever think of that?"

"Well if you didn't cause this then help us take it away."

"I'll try too," Discord snapped his fingers, "Hmm... seems like this magic is enchanted."

"Great! Now it's 'enchanted' magic- I'm beginning to think that you're tricking us."

SNAP

"Why did you just snap your claws?"

"I'm not sure."

SNAP

"You just did again!"

"I don't mean to, its just that I can't control it... something's making me do it."

"Uh...Twilight"

"Not now Rainbow, I'm scolding."

"Twilight this is important."

"Not now Rainbow this is more important."

"Twilight please."

"Uhh, fine what is it"

"Do you smell smoke?"

"As a matter of a fact I do Rainbow, but where is it coming from..."

She turned around to see that Canterlot was on fire and crys have filled the air, as they could hear screams of ponies, which made the mane 6 angered even more, Fluttershy was so confused about what was going on, wondering why her love was being so cruel and evil.

"Please Discord stop right now, this isn't funny...this isn't you."

Discord was shocked at the words that Fluttershy just said as if he'd broken her heart again, even through he liked chaos he had never used it in this kind of way, he never meant harm to anypony, especially his dear Fluttershy...

"But dear Fluttershy I'm not doing this"

"Then tell us who is... please".

"I just don't know."

Then SNAP come from Discord again and in a flash Twlight's castle was gone and Twilight just had a enough of it she just snapped.

"DISCORD, YOU BETTER STOP THIS CHAOS FROM HAPPENING AND BRING BACK MY CASTLE OR I SWEAR AND I MEAN SWEAR WE WILL TURN YOU BACK TO STONE!"

"Then a thought came to Discord's mind- maybe I'm losing control over myself, he thought, there's only one thing to do...

"Do it..."

"What?"

"Turn me into stone now".

"NO Discord!, I don't want you to be stone again!"said Fluttershy already crying.

"It's already too late, dear Fluttershy... I'm losing control and made my decision and I'm gonna do it...it's for the best..."

"B-b-but..."

"No but's just do it."

As the mane 6 got ready to shoot, but Discord had to say one last sentence to Fluttershy before he had to go.

"I would like to say one last sentence before I go..."

"Go ahead, but make it quick."

"Fluttershy I just wanted to tell you this before I go...Fluttershy... I-I-I have a cru-

BALZAA

It was too late to hear what he said since he was cut off and became his stone prison once again, he looked just hunched over, looking defeated and sad, but with an added detail there was a tear...

When it all done the mane 6 turn back into they're old forms, but to their surprised the chaos didn't disappeared it was still there and Canterlot was still in fire and Twilight's castle was still gone!

"Wait a minute...WHY IS THE CHAOS STILL HERE!, it should of been gone when Discord was turned to stone, what did he do to it."

"Wait, doesn't that mean Discord wasn't behind this after all?"

"I suppose I guess, if it wasn't Discord then who was it..."

"I don't know who, but I'll be over there drinking the chocolate milk, if you need me."

"Oh Discord I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I should of belived you." said Fluttershy who was mourning over his statue crying.

"So...Twilight what now".

"I don't know, I don't know..."

The mane 6, feeling guilty about turning their friend to back to stone and they have felt sorry for him because they all thought it was him, but actually it was someone else, but they all didn't notice one thing that someone was watching atop a cotton candy cloud smiling grimly at them.

"Great phase 1 of my plan is complete..."


	3. What Now?

60 minutes had past after our heroines had turned they beloved ally to stone, and news spread like wildfire that Discord didn't cause this and some-pony else caused it, all ponies were to remain in they're underground bunkers due to the chaos of course. But the mane 6, who were in Twilight's bunker (that was all that was left from her castle) won't stand for it- especially Rainbow Dash.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing, we faced bigger threats before, we can't just give up."Argued Rainbow Dash.

"Well...all those times before we had the elements to help us and the Rainbow Power too... since I don't have my castle and we can only activate in there...I just wished we should of listened to Discord..."said Twilight.

So y'all's notice Fluttershy's been acting a bit off lately since we turned Discord to stone right."Whispered Applejack.

All heads turned to Fluttershy who's was still comforting Discord's statue in the corner and making sure no broken parts anywhere and murmuring in her small voice."Don't worry Discord, I'm here now and I'm never ever leaving your side, because l love you."Whispered Fluttershy.

The mane 5 gasped from Fluttershy's words she had said a bit loud, then Rarity's faced beamed like the shiniest of gems.

"It seems like our Fluttershy is in love!"squealed Rarity.

"WHAT...n-n-no it isn't like that."stammered Fluttershy who heard the squeal from Rarity from where she was.

"Then why your blushing then, huh?"teased Twilight

"You do seem to be mighty protective of him now, plus your hugging his statue and your dreamily looking at him."said Applejack with a smug smile.

To Fluttershy's surprise, she was hugging his statue, tightly even and blushing as red as Applejack's cutie mark.

"W-w-well I-I-I..."Stammered Fluttershy.

"Don't worry about it dear Fluttershy, but mind me asking does he know you like him?"said Rarity.

"Wait...you girls aren't mad that I'm in love with Discord?"asked Fluttershy.

It's Ok Flutters, we're happy for you anyway that you found a special somepony...even if it is Discord. We're happy when you are...when he gets out of stone and if he even hurts you, I'll beat him till a pulp."said Rainbow Dash in a calm yet threating way.

"TWILIGHT!"

The yell came from Spike who was running up to them out of breath.

"Spike?, where have you been? I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"You don't remember Twi, I said I'll be at Sweet Apple Acres to play hoofball with Big Mac, but that's in the past right now, I have a letter from Canterlot for you, also where's the castle?"

"It's a long story, but read the letter to us."gestured Twilight.

"Alrighty then..."said Spike.

[i]Dear, Princess Twilight Sparkle, We are writing you this letter to tell that Canterlot is OK and only half of it got burned...we do have some bad news...the princesses, well they are in an unusual state right now, it's too barbaric to explain right now. But please come to Canterlot immediately and we will explain everything; just get over here as quickly as you can.

Sincerely

Royal Guard #1[/i]

"Unusual state...are they like sick?"asked Rainbow Dash

"I don't know, but we have to get over there as fast as we can."said Twilight.

"And how do you suppose we do that, if you didn't know that the train is made from cheese and crackers!"yelled Rarity.

"Why need a train, when we've got magic! Twilight can just teleport us over there."said Pinkie Pie

"Oh...yeah I forgot, I can do that."said Twilight as her horn started to glow magenta.

*Canterlot*

Our heroines with Discord's statue teleported to Canterlot or to the part that was burned, it was indeed a sad site to see; houses lay in ruin, ponies now homeless, foals crying, the mane 6 hurried through the unforgettable site not looking back, to the Canterlot castle where some guards were waiting for them.

"Ah, you came come here fast, now come on they're in the garden."said Royal Guard #1.

The mane 6 followed the guards to the garden where the princess were, when they got there they only saw two statues that looked like them.

"So...they have statues of them now, good for them...but really where are they?"asked Twilight.

"They're right here, they're the statues...they have been turn to stone as well..."

"WHAT!"exclaimed the mane 6 in unison.

"Turned to to stone, I know it sounds unreal, but it's the truth."said Royal Guard #4.

"This is bad, this is soo bad, first my castle is gone, then Discord wasn't behind and now he's in stone and now the princesses are in stone too, oh how can it possibly get worse!"said Twilight.

"Princess Twilight, news from the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor have been turned to stone and the crystal ponies are in panic!"said a guard who came running in.

"Oh, come on!"

"Is this really the end for us Twi, did Equestria fall?"asked a worried Spike.

"No...No we can't give up and I'm not gonna let us fail we have to win this!"said Twilight in a determined voice.

"Then how Twi? We don't know who's doing this and why."asked Rainbow Dash.

How about you mares get a...good days sleep, you need to rest up before you plan out who's doing this."said Royal Guard #53, "And we will keep a close eye on everypony and we'll triple the defenses, we will protect you at every cost, we even got a guard from the Crystal Empire helping.

"You do, who is it!...I-I mean good, now come on girls lets go get some sleep!"said Twilight who was blushing from embarrassment.

As the mane 6 left the garden, they didn't notice the cotton candy cloud hovering above them, the same voice was heard from it and it said-"I'd love to see you try to stop me and my chaos, so see you later foolish ponies, I have more chaos to bring upon you."

Then it vanished...


	4. Another Friend's Perspective

In the world of darkness and blankness named Limbo, Discord was floating around asleep.

[i]Ah waa-what! Where am I? Did I eat too much cotton candy again?[/i]

Then all the memories came flying back to him from what happened that fateful day, when he was turned to stone for the third time and lost his chance for the love of his life.

[i]Oh yeah... I'm in Limbo once again, it's just my thoughts and I again. Oh how I wished, that I could of finished my sentence before I was turned to stone.

I really do love Fluttershy, but she'll never love me for what I did to her, I'm now a monster in her eyes.

Maybe I shouldn't of asked her that question during that dream I made for her, she seemed like she has a crush on me with all that blushing and stammering around me, maybe it was a good idea turning me back to stone, at least I can still hear what ponies are saying.

They're probably celebrating right now, happy that I'm gone now.

[/i]

"I can't believe it wasn't Discord, who didn't cause...We should have believed him...I should of believed him."A voice echoed.

[i]Who said that?![/i]

"It's all our fault for not believing him Fluttershy, but please we need to get inside the bunker before anymore chaos happens!"

[i]Oh, I'm just hearing those ponies, seem like I didn't cause this after all, hey, wait a minute...I let myself be turned to stone for nothing!

[/i]

"I'm not going without Discord's Statue."

[i]Oh, it's only Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy arguing about me.

[/i]

"Then bring him down then, let's just go!"[i][/i]

There was a long dead silence for a little while untill 15 minutes later he heard Fluttershy talk.

"Don't worry Discord, I'm here now and I'm never ever leaving your side, because l love you."

[i]Wait...what! She loves me too that's amazing! But, wait- that's impossible due to me being different species, but with me anything is possible, so I don't care, I wonder if she remembers me telling her about being turned to stone that I can still her what ponies say, just imagine her face right now if I told her I heard her, priceless it would be!

[/i]

"It seems like our Fluttershy is in love!"

[i]Ow! Does that pony have to yell so loudly, even in stone it's loud.[/i]

"WHAT...n-n-no it isn't like that."

[i]It doesn't seem like that to me.[/i]

"Then why your blushing then, huh?"

"You do seem to be mighty protective of him now, plus your hugging his statue and your dreamily looking at him."

[i]Oh, oh! Is she doing that now, is she. I wish I can see and feel that. Her warm hug and her enchanting teal-eyed stare are all I need right now.[/i]

"Don't worry about it dear Fluttershy, but mind me asking does he know you like him?"

[i]Well, now I do know![/i]

"Wait...you girls aren't mad that I'm in love with Discord?"

[i]Those ponies aren't mad that I'm in love with Fluttershy?[/i]

"It's Ok Flutters, we're happy for you anyway that you found a special somepony even if it is Discord, we're happy when you are...when he gets out of stone and if he even hurts you, I'll beat him till a pulp."

[i]I'd like to see you try and beat me Ms. Dash, you'll surely fail miserably , but enough chit-chat, let's eavesdrop some more, now where were we. [/i]

"Come to Canterlot immediately and we will explain everything, just get over here as quickly as you can."

Sincerely

Royal Guard #1

"Unusual state...are they like sick?"

"I don't know, but we have to get over there as fast as we can."

"And how do you suppose we do that, if you didn't know that the train is made from cheese and crackers!"

[i]The train is made from cheese and crackers? Why is this chaos bringer so much better then me and I mean me, The Lord of Chaos is basically now an amateur to who's doing this!...wait- why do I hear crying...Did somepony make Fluttershy cry!?[/i]

"So...they have statues of them now, good for them...but really where are they?"

"They're right here, they're the statues, they have been turn to stone as well..."

"WHAT!"

[i]WHAT![/i]

"Turned to to stone, I know it sounds unreal, but it's the truth."

"This is bad, this is so bad, first my castle is gone, then Discord wasn't behind and now he's in stone and now the princesses are in stone too, oh how can it possibly get worse!"

[i]She just jinxed herself, I just know it! And Tia and Lulu are in stone too, that's hilarious! Now they know I felt all those years, I wonder where are they?[/i]

*Meanwhile...*

[i]Luna! Are you there? I seem to be in a dark place, are we in the world they call Limbo?!

Yes Sister, I'm here and yes we're in Limbo... also I [i]hate[/i] this place more than the moon...

[/i]

*Back to Discord's point of view*

"Princess Twilight, news from the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor have been turned to stone and the crystal ponies are in panic!"

[i]Yeeup totally jinxed it.[/i]

"Then how Twi?, we don't know who's doing this and why."

How about you mares get a...good days sleep, you need to rest up before you plan out who's doing this."

"And we will keep a close eye on everypony and we'll triple the defenses, we will protect you at every cost, we even got a guard from the Crystal Empire helping.

"You do, who is it!...I-I mean good, now come on girls lets go get some sleep!"

[i]Somepony's got a crush and they just chose one guard from the Crystal Empire, pretty useless don't you think? And I hope somepony brings me inside because I don't want to get bird pooped on for being in stone again...[/i].

*There's some more silence for a few minutes until he heard another voice, a dark evil voice-*

"I'd love to see you try to stop me and my chaos, so see you later foolish ponies, I have more chaos to bring upon you."

[i]That voice... I recognized before but that's impossible, she should of been gone when I was first turned to stone! But now she's becoming the new Lord of Chaos!

I have to stop her, but how I'm stuck in stone and so are the princesses... I know I just have to get into Fluttershy's dream and tell her what's going on! From today she'll probably have a dream, it will probably be a nightmare anyway, I just have to use all my strength just

for Fluttershy...[/i]

Oh yeah, I forgot to bring you inside Discord!

[i]Yea that's my girl, I knew she wasn't gonna let me stay outside.[/i]


	5. Dreams

It was still the day time, but the mane 6 were tired from their adventure they had today, they were in their bedrooms with 5 guards to each door making sure nopony gets in or out.

"Good night girls!"yelled Twilight from her room.

"Good night Twilight!"the rest said in unison.

Each one of them already snug in bed asleep, but in Fluttershy's room, she was still getting ready for bed. She was still pushing Discord's statue next to her bed. Before she got into bed- she gave Discord's statue a hug good night.

"Good night Discord."

[i]Good night, sweet Fluttershy... I still wish you could hear me.[/i]

When Fluttershy fell asleep, she dreamt of what had happened that day, but some things were different- such as when they summoned Discord, he wasn't in the shower, he's was smiling grimly at them- like he was expecting them to summon him and he summoned up his old throne.

"Hello old friends, nice to see you- do you like what I've done with the place? it really suits me."said Discord with a smirk on his face.

"Discord, you know we told you specifically not to cause chaos when your free, but can you get rid of this chaos before we have to turn you back to stone again?"asked Twilight.

"I'm afraid I can't do that princess."said Discord.

"Why not? Do you want to be stone again?"said Twilight eagerly.

"Of course not, but do you want to be turned to stone?"said Discord in a grim way.

"I was turned to stone once, but I won't be turned to stone again, but tell us why are you doing this?"asked Twilight .

"I'm doing this because I can't hold back my chaos anymore! I want to be free and make my chaos spread all across Equestria!"

"We cannot let that happen Discord- you know that already."

"So be it then."

In a snap Discord conjured up Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who albeit didn't know what was going had their wings and horns taken away and was levitating above a container of boiling chocolate milk.

"What's going on? One moment I'm in the Royal Library and now I'm above a container of...chocolate milk?"said Celestia.

"Discord! What do you think your doing?"said Fluttershy.

"I'm getting rid of the princesses, so they can't be in my way."

"Let them go Discord or [i]else[/i]"said an angry Twilight.

"Oh alright, but you chose the wrong words."

Always taking stuff to heart, Discord dropped the princesses into the chocolate milk and it only took a matter of a few mintues till they didn't hear their cries for help.

"Discord! I can't believe this, why are you doing this?"asked a confused Fluttershy.

"I'm taking over Equestria again and you'll be the third to disappear from this place!"

"NO!"

[b]ENOUGH[/b]

All around Fluttershy everything disappeared and there was a bright light in front of her.

"Princess Luna? Is that you?"said Fluttershy shielding her eyes from the light

"No, it's me Discord, but you can call me Prince Discord- if you want."

"Discord! Hey...wait I thought your in stone and does Princess Luna know your doing her job?"

"I am in stone, but I'm using all my strength for you to talk to you from there and Lulu doesn't even know I'm doing this."

*Meanwhile*

[i]Why do I get the feeling that I'm being replaced in my job.[/i]

[i]Don't ask me.[/i]

*Back*

"Any who, I came to tell you who is causing the chaos and to finish my sentence I was going to say."

"Finish what you were going to tell me first then tell me who's doing this."

"Oh, OK...I was going to tell you that I have a crush on you but now I think I l-I-love you."said Discord not knowing Fluttershy was going to ask that first.

Fluttershy was shocked to hear those words coming from his mouth and he was even stammering too!

"And I know this seems a bit rushed and I know you love me too, since I heard you say it, when you were in Twilight's bunker-"

"Wait...you can still hear stuff when your in stone!"

"Yes, but I have to hurry it up still since I'm losing my strength and soon will be going back to Limbo."said Discord looking down at his watch.

"Ok, now who is causing the chaos?"

"It's an old creation of mine, her name is Eris, a female version of me. I made her when I was feeling lonely during my 1st rein, but she disappeared the next day, after that I never saw her since then, now she's back and wanting to take over Equestria."

"Ok, how do we defeat her?"

"I don't know, just make a plan to defeat her, I have to go now."

"WAIT!- I mean, wait can you give me something before you go?"

"What is that?"

"Canyoukissme?"said Fluttershy now blushing a deep red

"What was that again? And slower this time."said Discord wanting to know if he heard her right.

"Can you kiss me?"said Fluttershy again with her blush turning more red.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I really wish I can do that, but I'm not fully here right now...I'm just a spirit right now."said Discord apologizing with a bit of red at his cheeks now.

"Oh ok, sorry I asked bye Discord..."

"Bye, sweet Fluttershy."

When Fluttershy woke up, she both had happiness and sadness in her mind, but she did have new information about who's doing this,

and her name was Eris and was the female counterpart to Discord.

She had to go tell the others, just before she left her room, she turned back at Discord's statue and said-

"Thank you Discord."

And then left her room towards the dining hall.

[i]Your welcome, my sweet...[/i]


	6. Plan and Battle

Everypony was already in the dining hall eating breakfast when Fluttershy came in.

"Oh Fluttershy, your here I was just about to send Spike to wake you up."said Twilight.

"I know who's doing this."

The girls just stared at Fluttershy like she was crazy in silence not until Twilight broke the silence.

"You do! Who and how?"

"I spoke with Discord last night and I know it sounds strange out loud, but he came to my dream and told me, he also stopped my nightmare."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that Eris, his female counterpart, is doing this."

"Anything else he said?"

"He also finished what he was going to say before he got turned to stone."

"And that is?"said Twilight eagerly waiting.

"Oh never mind that, what's important now is how are we going to stop Eris."said Fluttershy starting to blush from remembering what he had told her.

But what Fluttershy didn't notice was that Rarity was whispering into Twilight's ear saying- "Discord told her that he loved her, didn't he."with Twilight responded "Yeup." Then both started to giggle.

"And how are we going to do that? We don't exactly have a plan."questioned Rainbow Dash.

"I agree with Rainbow, without the elements and the Rainbow power- we are defenseless... this has got to be the worst possible thing!"said Rarity pulling out her fainting couch from out of nowhere.

There was long silence for a little while until Twilight burst out saying-

"I've got it! First we need to gather up one-third of the castle guards and then we need to prepare for battle, even though it's sounds risky I know we might win- but we have to try."

"Your right Twilight- we have to try for us, Discord, the Princesses, and Equestria!"said Rainbow standing up taller.

The mane 6 parted their ways to get ready. Twilight went to call upon the guards, Pinkie Pie went to get her Party Cannon which she set it to total party mode, Applejack went to get some equipment, Rainbow Dash got war paint on, Fluttershy went to get ready, and Rarity was getting dressed. And they all met up at the back gate of the castle.

"Alright soldiers- I summoned you all here for a battle as you know that Equestria is under attack! And I'm the only leader left and we need to win for Equestria!"

All the guards yelled in pride as they got ready to get into battle.

Girls, we need to get Eris to appear, any ideas?"

"No, but why don't you ask her!"said Pinkie Pie pointing across the bridge.

All heads turned to who was Pinkie pointing at and gasps fled through the air as they saw Eris right in front of them.

"Eww! She looks just like Discord, but more uglier and filthier."Rarity gagged.

"I see you ponies have found out that I've been doing this the whole time."said Eris grimly.

"Eris! We demand you stop this chaos at once or we have no choice but to attack you!"said Twilight .

"I don't feel like doing that right now, I'm feeling quite lazy- ask another time."

"Fine then, ATTACK!"

Everypony started charging across the bridge with mighty roars with mane 6 leading them head on.

"Heh foolish ponies."Eris whispered as she got ready to snap her claws

With a snap of Eris' claws, she trapped the guards with her magic and then throwing them off the bridge. Since half of them were pegasi they flew back up, but the rest were unicorn and earth ponies, so they keep falling, so Twilight and Rarity used their magic to catch them.

"You think you can stop me? A clone of one the most powerful magical users in Equestria!"

"We don't think, We know we can stop you!"yelled Twilight blasting a laser beam to Eris

Eris just simply dodged the magical blast.

"You ponies just don't know when give up- OW! Who did that!

"There's more where that came from bub!"said Pinkie Pie with her party cannon.

"You think a simple party cannon is going to stop me? You should see my party cannon."

With a snap of Eris' paws she conjured up a party tank- it was much bigger then Cheese Sandwich's party cannon and more powerful.

"Let's see what this baby can do!"

Eris primed her tank and then pointed it at the guards, shooting it caused a massive explosion of confetti balls. All the guard scattered everywhere to escape, but it was too late, they all got shot and got blown back into the castle.

"Eris! We demand that you stop this at once!"yelled Twilight.

"But I'm having so much fun destroying you"

"Your more annoying then Discord when he was reformed!"

"I know isn't that great."said Eris pointing her tank at the mane 6.

Twilight put up a magical shield right before Eris shot them.

"You know what would be better right now?"

"No, we don't and we don't want to know."

"This!"shouted Eris as she snapped away Twilight's wings and horn and Rarity's horn and Fluttershys and Rainbow's wings.

"Not this again! Are you giving them back at the end of the game?"said Rainbow.

"What game? I'm never giving them back."

"Why not? You not being fair!"yelled Twilight.

"Who said I had to play fair? I'm just making sure I can win!"

"She doesn't seem like Discord at all."Rarity whispered to Twilight, which she responded in a sarcastic tone- "Really? I never knew."

"Well, time for this to end." Said Eris shooting the mane 6 with explosive confetti balls.

Each one of the mane 6 got blown back by each one.

"RETREAT!"yelled Twilight.

The mane 6 retreated back into the castle and away from a laughing Eris.

"Ha ha! Foolish ponies, now I'm free forever!"said Eris disappearing with her laugh echoing.

Back in the castle the mane 6 were talking about what had happened.

"Well that was a complete bust."said Rainbow.

"I think that was our first retreat, do you you think girls?"said Rarity.

"Your right! We never retreated before."

"Well girls, I guess we have to get use to the new order of Equestria."

"Wait, are we really giving up hope?"

"Yes, we have no other options and we have no magic, it's completely hopeless."said Twilight with her head bowed down.

The mane 6 decided to go to back to their rooms and to get some rest and to think about what to do next, not knowing what will happen the next day.


	7. When One Needs The Other

When Fluttershy got to her room, she closed the door behind her before starting to cry from her and her friends failed attempt on defeating Eris. The next day she was still feeling sad, so Fluttershy decided to tell Discord the bad news...just to let it out of her system. She slowly walked over to his statue and started to speak-

"Discord...Discord, are you still there?"said Fluttershy still weeping through her tears.

[i]Of course I'm here my dear, and why are you crying?[/i]

"W-We failed...you and Equestria."

[i]There's always a second chance to, like you gave me kind of.[/i]

"She's much more powerful then you and also smarter."

[i]That is maybe a problem...but you have faced worse before.[/i]

"She's also a more cruel and eviler."

[i]Tirek was like that too.[/i]

"I just don't know what to do...I need you here with me by my side."

[i]I want to be with you too...[/i]

A long silence took in place for a little while. After a few minutes of silence had passed Fluttershy started to talk-

"I just miss you really much."

[i]As do I...[/i]

Another silence came again until Discord heard the sound of singing from beyond Limbo.

"I really need you back with me in my life."

"Back with me, back in my hooves."

[i]Ok she's singing now? I'm going along with it.[/i]

[i]I really need you back with me in my life

Back with me, back in my arms.[/i]

"I know I may not be smart or strong but with you I can be that way."

[i]I know I may be mean and cruel but with you I'll try not be that way.[/i]

"It's all because I love you."

[i]It's all because I love you[/i]

"I just want you back, safe with me."

(Fluttershy hugging Discord's statue)

[i]I just want you back, safe with me too.[/i]

"I'm sorry if I caused you any harm."

[i]I'm sorry if I broke your heart.[/i]

(Cracks start to appear on Discord's statue)

"I just miss you, I really need you."

[i]I miss you more, I need you more.[/i]

"Because I love you."

[i]Because I love you too...[/i]

"I...need...you..."

The cracks on the statue started to spread out more and then Discord broke free of his stone prison! And he noticed that Fluttershy was still hugging his still unenchanted stone covered snake body not knowing he was actually free.

"I miss you."

"Um Fluttershy."

"I just want you free."

"But I am free Fluttershy!"

When Fluttershy heard that she looked up and saw a big goofy grin on his face, soon she had the same on face he had as well.

"DISCORD! Your back!"exclaimed Fluttershy now jumping up to hug him.

"I am back and I'm with you now."

"Wait...how did you get free?"

"Power of a love song probably, but does that really matter?"

"I suppose not...come here you!"

And they both kissed with all the passion they have been holding back the past week, it felt like an eternity to them, but was just a minute when they broke the kiss.

"Now how did that feel?"said Fluttershy blushing with a big smile.

"It all felt suddenly, but it felt like I was elecuoted by a cotton candy cloud."said Discord dizzy with dumbfounded face.

*Meanwhile back world of Limbo*

[i]Shining, do you get the feeling that a couple has been brought together?

Don't ask me- I'm not the princess of love.[/i]

*Back to the real world*

"I must ask Fluttershy, why are you all filthy and your wings are gone?"

Fluttershy looked down at herself she was dirty in some places and her wings were gone.

"Oh about that...Eris took my wings away and shot me with an explosive confetti cannon ball."

"She what!"hissed Discord

"She took me and our friends wings and horns away and then shot us one by one with explosive confetti cannon balls."

"ERIS!"

"Please Discord don't overreact."

"I can't not allow her to just hurt you like that! So I'm going to finish this fight once and for all!"said Discord stepping out of the room.

"just please...don't get hurt."

"I won't- but she will!"

Stepping into the hallway Discord noticed that the rest of the mane 6 were in front of the door who were most likely eavesdropping on them.

"Oh Discord...your back! I knew I heard you yelling."said Twilight

"Yes I'm back and will you excuse me."said Discord pushing Twilight out of the way. "I have an old friend to talk to."

Deciding to take it slowly Discord decided to walk to the front gate in literal slow-motion.

"We better follow just to make sure he doesn't get hurt."Whispered Rainbow Dash.

"Oh I hope he doesn't get hurt."said Fluttershy.

"Don't worry Fluttershy; Discord is one the strongest magic users in Equestria I'm sure he'll be Ok."said Twilight putting a reassuring hoof on Fluttershy.

"That's what I'm worried about- Eris is a clone of Discord."

"We'll just pray that he'll win and take away Eris for once and for all."

Once Discord stepped out of the castle, he saw the chaos that Eris had made- houses walking around, random creatures walking on two legs, ponies walking up nothing and he choose to yell Eris' name get her to come.

"Eris! You come out here this instance or I'll-!"

"Well, what do we have here..."


	8. Discord Vs Eris

Eris was floating above Discord with a confused face on and said-

"How is this possible! You were turned to stone by the Elements of Harmony!"

"By the power of a love song I was freed Eris!"

"Why does love magic have to ruin everything!"Eris complained. "It doesn't matter right now, what matters now is that you are going back to stone!"

Eris shot a magic missile at Discord who blocked it, but She conjured up her Party Tank after that and then shot Discord with it- who just made go through him.

"A party tank? Really Eris is that the best you can do?" Said Discord sticking his tongue out at her. "I have a Party Pinkie Pie that's on Energy Drink!"said Discord conjuring up Pinkie Pie.

"A energy drink? Let me have it!"

"Energy what!"said Twilight from a far distance.

"Not an Energy Drink! Discord do you know what would happen? The whole world could blow up from Pinkie Pie!"yelled Rainbow Dash.

But it was too late Discord gave Pinkie Pie a whole can of energy drink. When she finished it- she looked crazy, she keep bouncing up and down, left to right very fast everywhere!

"Partypartyfunfunfunfunfunparty!"Yelled Pinkie.

"Take cover!"exclaimed Twilight who was running for cover behind a tree.

"Partyfunpartyfunpartyfun!"

"Hey Pinkie! Eris wants to party with you."said Discord laughing.

"YOUDO!"

"What! NO STAY AWAY MOMMMY!"

"PARTYPARTYPARTY!"

Pinkie Pie literally dragged Eris all around the place; she shoved cake into Eris' mouth, wrapped her in streamers, and also beat her at pin the tail on the pony and raced her around Equestria...Pinkie also won 2 times.

"ENOUGH! Just...enough. Your killing me! You will be taken away first."said Eris gripping Pinkie with her magic.

"P-Party!"

"No Pinkie! Let her go you big... dumb... meanie!"said Fluttershy starting to throw rocks at Eris.

"Ow! You know what, how about I take you away first!"yelled Eris as she grapped Fluttershy and put Pinkie on the ground.

"Let's how can I kill you, do you want-

A.)I can burn you or

B.)Dropping you."said Eris whispering into Fluttershy ear.

"How about

C.)letting her go!"said Discord out of nowhere as he punched Eris making her let go of Fluttershy.

"You okay Flutters."whispered Discord.

"Now I am- now go defeat Eris for us!"said Fluttershy giving Discord a little kiss on the cheek for luck.

After Eris recovered from her hit, she met face to face with the Lord of Chaos who bared his teeth at her angrily.

"First, you trick my friends into turning me into stone! Second, you hurt Fluttershy and her friends! Third, you threatened to kill her! I'm beginning to wish I hadn't created you."

"You already made that mistake."

"But there's still one thing I'm wondering- why did you disappear the next day I created you?"

"You are an idiot, I left because you never used your chaos how it was meant to be."said Eris in a annoyed manner "And I knew you would turned to stone mostly because of your overconfidence- so I put a spell on myself so I couldn't disappear with the rest of your chaos."

"So...where were you all this time."

"I was in cave planing for a 1,000 years and now I'm ready to destroy you!."said Eris as she blasted Discord with her explosive confetti cannon balls.

Eris keep shooting Discord with cannon balls, but keep missing, so she snapped her Party Tank into a Party Machine Gun Tank and keep blasting on.

"Really Eris, I could do this all da-"

Discord got shot by one of the machine gun cannon balls and got knocked unconscious.

"See there's some of your overconfidence right now."said Eris floating over to the unconscious draconequus laughing grimly.

The mane 6 still helpless, didn't know how to help their friend, they just prayed that he'll regain his conscious soon- especially Fluttershy.

"Discord Discord! Pleace you have to get up, Discord!"yelled Fluttershy, worrying about Discord.

[size=0.5em]Discord Discord! Please you have to get up, Discord![/size]

[i]Fluttershy? Fluttershy![/i]

Discord sprang back up fully awake and shot back Eris with a fireballs.

"No one knocks me unconscious especially you!"

Discord knocked back Eris and then he cut a hole through the fabric of time making it a portal into another dimension and then griping Eris with his magic and took her toward the portal, and not forgoting to take away her magic too.

"My magic! What did you do?"

"I simply took it away- so you can't escape from your prison."

"My prison?...What! NO ANYTHING BUT THAT."said Eris looking into the portal.

"Too bad, hasta la vista señorita."said Discord as he threw Eris into the portal.

When the portal dissipated, everything went to normal; The Princesses and Shining Armor were free from stone, Twilight's castle came back, The mane 6 got their wings and horns back, and Canterlot was restored to it's former glory. Happy cheers filled the air as ponies congratulated Discord for his victory.

"Way to go Discord!"yelled the Mane 6 as they pulled Discord into a group hug.

"Great job Discord I'm so proud of you."said Fluttershy giving him a hug. "But one thing I'm wondering- where did you send Eris?"

"Oh, I sent her to a place that I'm sure she'll enjoyed."

*Meanwhile back in another dimension.*

"NO, STAY AWAY, I DEMAND YOU GET AWAY FROM ME, HELP ME!"said Eris running away from Energy drink influenced Pinkie Pies.

"FUNPARTYFUNPARTYFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUN!"

"FUNFUNFUNFUN!"

"[size=1.5em]NO[/size]OOOooooo."


	9. EpilogueOne Last Question

It was 5 months after Eris' defeat and all was still peaceful; no monster attacks, no invasions, due to Discord adding some extra protection to keep new villains from appearing. But it was special day- it was Hearts and Hooves Day! And all couples we're giving each other gifts and going out on dates. Discord was going to visit Fluttershy at her cottage to tell her his plans this afternoon, first he knocked on the door.

"Who is it!"her voice said from inside the cottage.

"It's your Prince Discord."

"Oh Discord! Come in."

Discord stepped inside the cottage. And there was Fluttershy brushing her mane in front of the mirror. She stopped her brushing and ran up to give him a hug.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day my dear and Happy Five Month Anniversary!"Exclaimed Discord.

"Oh Discord, you remembered!" Fluttershy excitedly as she give him a kiss.

"How could I not remember 5 months ago, we started dating?"Discord asked rhetorically with a big goofy grin.

"So today's Hearts and Hooves Day... What do you have planned?"

"I planned a date at 8:00 pm sharp at the hill, I'll be picking you up. And I have a surprise for you after the date."

"What's the surprise?"

"I'm not telling you until after the picnic."

"Oh ok. And but remember we're not exchanging our gifts untill after the date."

"Ok, but I have a special gift for you my sweet- goodbye."said Discord as he stepped out of the cottage.

"Bye Discord."

She closed the door behind. And she went back to her mirror and stared at her reflection.

"He has something else planned I just know it. Oh Discord, wait till you see what got you." Said Fluttershy opening a drawer and pulling out a snowglobe which had a picture of them inside and instead of snow, hearts fell down when it was shaken.

"Oh he's so cute when he's so happy."

Back at Discord's floating castle. Discord appeared in front of a large structure covered in a blanket, looking distressed.

"Oh I hope I can finish the gift in time of the picnic, I know I can just snap it finished- but I want the gift to be special for Fluttershy. And I can't ask for help anyways since the others are busy with their things especially Twilight going out with that crush of her's. Good thing Me, and Cadence brought them together. He said to himself

Discord conjured up some tools and some magicless clones and started to work on his gift. With the help of the clones- Discord finished his gift earlier then he expected.

"Thank you me's I wouldn't of finish it early without me."

"Your welcome me."said the clones as they were snapped gone.

Discord stepped back to admire his work. He had been working on a statue of Him and Fluttershy together- even the details made it look so real mostly because he made the Discord part of the statue actually move and were part of his security guard, even though the Discord part of the statue was able to perform magic, it was under the spell of not teleporting away- because the Fluttershy part would come to life and probably stop him before he did."

"I'm sure she'll love this present, it's no Michelangelo but it will do. Let's see I still have two hours left, I'll go get ready and go to the jewelry store."

"Oh and statue me please don't fall off the cliff while I'm gone- unlike like the other one did."

"Of course my chaotic lord."

"Excellent!"

Meanwhile back at Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy was still choosing what to wear for her date.

"Oh Angel, what should I wear for our date?"

Angel just glared at her and squeaked saying "[i]Anything you want! I don't care, especially if it involves your idiotic chaotic chimera coltfriend![/i]"

"Don't say that Angel! He's my coltfriend."

"[i]So? I don't care, he's not my problem."

[/i]

"So if I told him you called him an idiotic chaotic chimera- would you care?"

"[i]You wouldn't dare tell him![/i]"

"Try me."

"[i]Alright alright fine... Wear the gold dress... It reminds me of something.[/i]"

Discord arrived at Fluttershy's cottage not a minute too late. And he knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" Fluttershy called inside.

"Alright Discord- let's show that mare the time of her life."

"Discord."

"Ah yes Fluttershy- ready to go-o-o-o-o..."

Fluttershy was wearing a gold dress with vines and roses embroidered into it. While Discord wore a blue tuxedo.

"Is something wrong? Is it too much? I could change if you'd like."

"I-I-I what! No, you look absolutely stunning."

"Oh... Thank you." Said Fluttershy blushing slightly.

"Shall we be off my dear?"

"We shall." Replied Fluttershy.

[hr]

The date was at the top of the hill and it looked beautiful because of all the star and the full moon were out. Discord begged Princess Luna to make the night sky beautiful for this evening.

"Here we are." Said Discord pointing at the flower embroidered gazebo.

"It looks beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, now c'mon let's eat."

Discord had made a small buffet for the picnic including; Cucumber Sandwiches, Salads, and Tea cookies. They starting eating and Discord told Fluttershy about what had happened today for him.

"Then he ran away with my right foot, it took an hour just to catch him, but that monkaroo was a smart one."

"Hahaha! Oh Discord, that's a hilarious story! But now it's time for the gift exchange."

"Ok, but your gift first."

Fluttershy pulled out the snowglobe out her saddlebag and gave it to Discord.

"I know you can pretty much conjure up anything, but this is a symbol of our love."

"I love it, it's great! Thank you sweetie."

"Now yours."

"Oh right, let me just conjure it here."

Discord conjured up the statue.

"Before you go all you can conjure this up in a snap thing, I'm just gonna tell you I made this by paw/claw with some help from magicless clones I wanted to show you how much I care for you."

"It's so beautiful." Said Fluttershy tearing up a little.

"Why thank you ."

"Eep! It just talked."

"I made it come alive and it can do magic and it won't run away due your part keeping it in check."

"Yeah, I'll make sure he won't run away, right dear?"

"Yes dear."

"Thank you Discord for this wonderful gift! But why did the statue say "Mrs" instead of Miss. Fluttershy?"

"Oh yeah about that..." Said Discord glaring to the statue for revealing his plan early.

Discord reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened it reveling a gold ring with a teal-blue diamond.

Fluttershy gasped at the sight of it.

"Fluttershy..."

"Yes Discord?"

"Fluttershy... Will you marry me?"

Original Story on FimFiction


End file.
